1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle communication adapter. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle communication adapter for a bicycle that can connect a bicycle electrical system in which a plurality of electric devices can be connected using power line communication to a management system configured to manage the bicycle electrical system.
2. Background Information
Regarding an electrical system having a plurality of electric devices installed in a vehicle, there is a known technology whereby the electric devices communicate through an electric power line connected to a battery of the vehicle (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-064405).